


Cavalli

by Milady_Silvia



Series: Futuri distopici [7]
Category: Original Work
Genre: Alternate Universe - Animals, Non-Human Humanoid Society, Slavery
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-13
Updated: 2018-07-13
Packaged: 2019-06-09 19:21:25
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 498
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15274524
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Milady_Silvia/pseuds/Milady_Silvia
Summary: I centauri usano gli umani come loro utilizzano i cavalli.





	Cavalli

Cavalli

 

Il centauro aprì il recinto di legno e puntò la pistola verso l’umano che vi stava all’interno, nudo e tremante.

“Esci” ordinò.

Gerald obbedì, tenendo il capo chino, le orecchie gli fischiavano.

< Tutto questo non dovrebbe esistere, non dovrebbe accadermi > pensò.

Il centauro gli mise il morso, facendogli sanguinare le gengive, GERALD tentò di parlare, ma gli uscirono solo dei versi soffocati, la bocca gli doleva.

Gl’infilò il paraocchi, GERALD rabbrividì, vedendo solo uno sfondo nero, sentendo il rumore del respiro dell’altro farsi più forte, definito. Mosse le mani a tentoni davanti a sé, rischiò di cadere in ginocchio quando gli vennero messe delle spalline con attaccato il palo del carro.

Gemette quando fu raggiunto da un frustino al fianco, la pelle si segno e il suo corpo fu scosso da tremiti di dolore. Sentì il morso tirare a causa di colpi secchi dati alle briglie che vi avevano legato.

“Inizia a correre, muoviti!” gli venne ordinato. Venne raggiunto da un altro colpo di frustino, con uno sforzo immane iniziò a camminare, la schiena gli doleva, sentiva il peso schiacciarlo. Altri due colpi di frustino lo costrinsero ad accelerare. I suoi piedi si ferivano sul terreno bollente, graffiandosi con rocce appuntite di vario tipo.

I colpi di frustino si facevano sempre più numerosi, il sole bruciava la sua pelle e lì dove aveva le spalline si erano venute a creare delle bollicine.

GERALD dimenava le mani davanti a sé, cercando di non sbattere, gli venivano date indicazioni grazie al movimento delle briglie. GERALD rischiò di cadere, le ginocchia gli dolevano, sollevò il palo di legno legato alla carrozza anche con le mani e si mise a correre, il suo membro sbatteva ritmicamente contro la sua gamba.

Quasi si soffocò quando gli venne dato l’ordine di fermarsi con un colpo secco delle briglie. Avvertì puzza di feci e udì dei gemiti, una mano gli sfiorò il fianco e gemette.

“Buono, buono…”. Sentì un respiro di fianco al suo, dei mugolii sofferenti, seguiti da gemiti più forti.

“Correte!” gridò il padrone della carrozza. GERALD sentì il frustino e ricominciò a correre, tenendo il palo, sentiva al suo fianco un respiro rantolante e pesante.

< Adesso siamo in due > pensò. Corsero tutto il giorno, GERALD avvertì un odore pungente di feci durante la corsa, i piedi gli sanguinavano. Iniziò ad ansimare, il sudore lo ricopriva totalmente e sentiva l’arsura divorarlo, ansimava, la gola secca si era graffiata e le sue labbra si erano spaccate. Non riuscì a trattenere l’urina e la fece, continuando a correre, la sentì scivolare fastidiosa lungo le sue gambe.

Il centauro stava seduto nella carrozza con le zampe piegate sotto il grande corpo d’equino, tenendo in mano le redini. Controllò che i due umani non andassero a sbattere contro degli alberi e socchiuse gli occhi, proseguendo lungo la strada sterrata.

< Sono due esemplari forti, se non si spezzano ossa dovrebbero resistere a lungo. Quando saranno vecchi li destinerò alla macellazione, o se dovesse succedere qualche incidente > rifletté.


End file.
